


Let's Get Married

by ukyuuu123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Bad Ending, Comedy, Deaf Character, English, Falling In Love, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, KageHina Week, Kagehina Exchange, Kagehina Month, Love Stories, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyuuu123/pseuds/ukyuuu123
Summary: Kageyama's first day in high school is done.  because of him, yes all because of him.  Kageyama hated that smile, he hated everything Hinata Shoyo had.  however, he could not take his eyes off the tiny figure.  what happened to him ?!  is he crazy ?!...LGBT story, don't like, don't read.The owner of the characters (FURUDATE HARUICHI)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

_"YOU!!!!"_   
  


.

.

.

  
**KAGEYAMA**

The first day I entered high school. my eyes feel so heavy I kept yawning listening to the principal who spoke. after finished, I went to my class and sat in the back seat. I just entered in my sweet dream. I was woken up by someone. I lifted my head to see who did it. it turns out she is a girl. I looked at him and he looked at me shyly.  
"What is wrong?"  
she shyly handed me a letter.  
"What is this?"  
"it's a letter — please read it!" after saying that, he left. it turns out he is the next class kid.  
"Geez, it's only the first day and you've got a love letter ?! This is crazy." I just kept quiet and entered the letter then continued my delayed sleep.  
the first day of entering high school, that very day I will choose which club I should join. and my choice of course fell to club volleyball I smiled as they had a match where the players were new recruits against upperclassmen. I am very happy and of course, I will not lose. lots of people watching. I don't know how they know my name. they shouted my name and someone's name, 'Tsukishima?'. Yes, if I'm not mistaken they heard that name as well. the first match was won by my group, the junior group. I looked around and saw a young man with orange hair sitting in the audience seats. it was like writing something down on HVS paper. when he turned the paper, how surprised I saw the writing.

" **let's get married**."

"What the fu—"

**BAM**

I bounced hard due to the strong smash from the upperclassmen. then it's all dark. I began to wake up with a head full of stickers. I shouted cursing and came my volleyball club members. they panicked and saw my condition. but they laughed instead. 

"For goodness sake, WHO WAS BAD ON ME THE FIRST DAY I WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL ?!" "I'm 100% sure if the culprit is Hinata Shoyo."  
"Who is he ?! why is he doing all this ?!"  
"Ahaha, calm down Kageyama, he's not a bad person."  
"If he's not a bad person, why is he doing this all this ?!"  
"I don't know, maybe he's interested in you."  
"Sugawara san, do you know the characteristics of this child?"  
"He has a very cute smile. His hair is like an orange — gosh Kageyama! Where are you going ?!"  
"Kill him!"

I ran with mixed feelings. I started looking around the school. I myself didn't realize that the sticker was still on my face. People started to notice and laugh at me, but I didn't care. I started looking for it. Starting from the canteen, field, to the garden. But, I couldn't find that person. Until the moment my feet were silent and my ears heard the sound of volleyball being played by someone. I opened the gym door and it turned out. The figure I was looking for was practicing there.

"HINATA BOKE." I called him, but he didn't hear me. Upset, I approached him and pulled his collar. "ARE YOU DEAF HUH ?!"

He showed that surprised expression. I was stunned by his face which turned out to be very sweet. When I woke up, I shook his body again.  
"What's your problem with me huh? Why are you sticking my face with stickers ?!" he just stared at me silently and it made me even more angry.  
"YOU--"  
"Kageyama Tobio! He can't hear you!" Daichi san came half running and approached us. He gasped and separated us both.  
"Ka-huft ... Kageyama, he ...."  
"He?"  
"He's deaf."  
My face pale and reflex, I let go of my grip and he fell.  
"Jeez Hinata, are you okay?" Sugawara san came and helped this person named Hinata to stand up.  
"My God Kageyama, what are you doing?" Sugawara san glared at me.  
"Um ... I accidentally-"  
"Say sorry!"  
For God's sake, he's the one who teased me by sticking my face with stickers. Why should I apologize? I'm like a bully now.

**TBC**

  
.  
.  
.  
 **YUHUUUU PLEASE ENJOY~**


	2. Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's first day in high school is done. because of him, yes all because of him. Kageyama hated that smile, he hated everything Hinata Shoyo had. however, he could not take his eyes off the tiny figure. what happened to him ?! is he crazy ?!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> LGBT story, don't like, don't read.  
> The owner of the characters (FURUDATE HARUICHI)

_"You're not making a sound, but why is it so loud?_

  


.

.

.

If you guys have a really bad day, maybe this is how Kageyama feels. Or it could be, worse. He sat on the bench and was assigned to help his Senpai named Kiyoko. He was filling a drink and someone seemed to approach him. He turned around, and it was Hinata. Kageyama rolled his eyes and resumed his activities. But for a long time, Hinata didn't go. He just stands like a statue. The annoyed Kageyama turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want."

Hinata looked scared and he took out his orange notebook. Silently, Hinata moved his crow pen and wrote something down. When he flipped the book, how annoyed Kageyama saw the writing.

_**Let's Get Married :)**_

Roughly, Kageyama took his book and tore off the sheet of paper that read 'Let's get married :)'.

"Look, I've got bad day because of you. Oh! not a bad day ... But Doomsday! So leave me alone and don't ever show your face in front of me. EVER!"

Kageyama Forcibly took his pen and wrote fragments of sentences in his orange book. He wrote-

_**I Hate You! >:(**_

After writing, Kageyama left Hinata who was still standing still. Hinata crouched down and picked up the paper that Kageyama tore. He looked at the paper with a smile and slipped it in his notebook. After that, Hinata left from there somewhere.

.

.

.

**KAGEYAMA**

After getting very long advice from Sugawara san, I was finally allowed to go home. this is truly doomsday for me. On the way, a drop of water fell from the sky and hit my head. Oh shit, how long will I have bad luck? I ran and immediately took a shade. Damn it! Why does it have to rain at this time?

_**MEOW~** _

There was a cat meowing. When I looked back, it turned out that he was running from someone's chase. And that person is Hinata. He put on his umbrella in the shape of a cat and tried to chase the little cat. I screamed stupidly. I forgot that he was deaf. I chased him and he entered the garden. When I caught him, he pondered and looked at me who was soaked. Again, why am I so stupid? What am I chasing him for? Embarrassed, I turned around but was blocked by him. He rung me and smiled. I can't help it anymore, if I refuse it, then I will get sick and be stuck here who knows how long. Finally I and he walked together and I decided to invite him to my house. At least I have a sense of gratitude for him. That means I'm not a bad person. 

I invited him to come in and he led him to sit on the sofa. He is like a child in a zoo. To be honest, he is so adorable. I immediately took a shower and when I came out, he was looking at a picture frame on the table. I screamed and of course he didn't hear me. When I suddenly appeared in front of him, he was startled and nudged a photo frame behind him. No, don't take that photo. It is a picture that I deliberately put there as a memory of our goodbye. The memories between me and my first loves when I was in kindergarten. And Hinata knocked it over, he broke it. I was furious and pushed Hinata down.

"GO! AND DO NOT COME BACK! I HATE YOU!"

I pulled him roughly out of my house. I don't care what I do to him. He has ruined my day. I took carefully the broken glass from the frame that Hinata broke. The rain is getting harder and harder, and I don't care. My heart doesn't care, but ... there is something wrong in my heart. Oh shit, the cat umbrella was left behind when I shooed him away. I took the umbrella and of course this time I brought my own umbrella. Why can I be so reckless? I looked for the orange figure and did not find it.

"Hey! useless child. Where have you been when we needed slaves to go to the canteen huh ?! You should be lucky we didn't beat you up earlier. And now you are refusing us to make love to you ?! You deaf bitch! "

I know them, that ugly face is no stranger to school. Yes, they are thugs who are in the same class as Hinata. So all this time Hinata has been bullied?

"You Little-"

I can't take it anymore, this is harassment. I ran and beat them brutally. Don't underestimate my hands that have been trained to hit volleyball for years. One fall, there was only one left who was grabbing Hinata's hair.

"IF YOU'RE CLOSE-!"

_**BUGH!!!** _

"Noisy." i hit him without saying much. Besides, he didn't have a gun. So Hinata is safe. When I lifted Hinata, it turned out that Hinata was protecting a cat that was being chased by him. It turned out that the cat was pregnant and she was injured. Not only was the cat injured, Hinata was injured too. I'm sure they forced Hinata to do a Blowjob but Hinata refused. I carried Hinata and the cat, this time ... I was soaking wet for the second time. I left our umbrellas and before I took a step, I kicked one of them one more time to keep myself satisfied. 

"Take That Bitch!"

.

.

.

I put the paint in a warm place and I carried Hinata into the bathroom. He's passed out. I took off her wet clothes carefully and oops .... his body was so smooth and beautiful. I gulped hard and shook my head to bring myself back to my senses.

"Nghh."

"Shit."

I tried hard not to think badly of Hinata's body. I decided to close my eyes and finish my job immediately. After finishing, I put on my clothes when I was in middle school. Luckily it's not that big. I laid him down and it was my turn to take a bath with the pregnant cat earlier.

.

.

.

When I came out of the bathroom, Hinata was already awake and he was looking at me with a smile. I looked back at him and he pointed at the cat I brought. 

"Listen to me, I wanna go buy food for us and the cat. I warned you again, don't touch anything."

He was just silent and I patted my forehead. Why did I forget if he's deaf? finally I wrote something down and he nodded. Finally. I left her and the pregnant cat and went to buy some food.

.

.

.

"So, why don't you tell the others if you are being bullied? "

He told everything in writing. When I drove him home, he laughed. I was surprised to hear his voice. This is the first time I've heard it sound. What a fool, I forgot that he was just deaf and not mute. After I returned home, curiously, I went to the internet and searched for some sign language that I can use to communicate with him.

The next morning, I waited for him at the gate and he came by bicycle. He stopped and smiled at me. Honestly I'm really embarrassed to do this, but ... I dare myself to tell him this. I use sign language that I learned last night.

"Forgive me."

After I said that, I fled from in front of him. He himself just froze with a flushed face. This is really embarrassing.

**TBC**

  


.

.

.

**ENJOY~**


	3. Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's first day in high school is done. because of him, yes all because of him. Kageyama hated that smile, he hated everything Hinata Shoyo had. however, he could not take his eyes off the tiny figure. what happened to him ?! is he crazy ?!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> LGBT story, don't like, don't read.  
> The owner of the characters (FURUDATE HARUICHI)

_"Let's Get Married."_

.

.

.

**KAGEYAMA**

I don't know how long I've been with him. Until I know his family too. Today he promised to invite me to go to his house. Of course I did not refuse, he has become my best friend. And about the bullying he experienced, now ... they don't dare touch Hinata even if it's just a single hair. When we came home from school, we headed straight back to Hinata's house. But somehow, my head was dizzy and my vision blackened.

Not long after, my body felt very light and in an instant, everything was dark. When I woke up, I was in a room where everything was all white. I glanced towards my right and there was Hinata holding my right hand while crying. When he realized I was awake, in a deaf person's voice he called the doctor who was in charge of me. There was my older sister and Hinata's family gathered.

“Oh my God Tobio, are you all right? "

Miwa looked at me while crying. I'm just confused and holding my very dizzy head. Suddenly, Hinata came with a doctor. He came and checked me right away. Hinata was still in tears. I really can't bear to see it.

“So actually, what happened to my brother doc? " The doctor was silent and a moment later began to speak.

“Previously, I wanted to ask… do you often forget things? ”

“Um… well, yes? Why?”

“Listen to me carefully, now you have Alzheimer's disease at a young age. This disease cannot be underestimated. In the near future, you will not remember anything around you. Even worse, you can't remember your family and friends. Moreover ... I found a tumor in your brain. Stage 1. "

Everyone who heard it was shocked and cried, even Hinata. I myself cannot express what happened. Am I going to die? After hearing what the doctor said, I was allowed to go home. But before I stepped out of the hospital, suddenly Hinata took a picture of me and Miwa.

“Hinata? What-are-you-doing?” i spoke in sign language which I had studied with him for a month. He smiled and answered.

“From-now-on, I-will capture-every moment-that you, me, we have experienced. I will-share our moments-of happiness-and I will take pictures-of all the things-that we've experienced-together. " my tears flowed and I hugged him. I can't bear to forget all of them. I looked at him and he looked at me.

“Me too Hinata! I don't want to forget all of you until my death.”

.

.

.

A month has passed, my illness has gotten worse. I can't remember lessons, people's names, not even my own street. I also often forget events that I just experienced. But fortunately, Hinata recorded, took notes, took pictures of everything that we had done together. Record me fighting with Tsukishima, film myself flying the headmaster's wig, record me getting angry because the milk in the vending machine is running out. Yes, he recorded and photographed all of them and he wrote them in my journal. When I was reading the journal book that Hinata wrote, suddenly my head got dizzy and I fainted. When I wake up, I'm confused, where am I ... who am I? Suddenly, a beautiful woman walked in and she panicked. She checked my body and asked something that happened to me.

“Sorry, Who are you? Where am I?"

She seemed surprised to hear what I said, but as she explained everything, fragments of memory began to print in my brain. I was shocked and cried. How can I forget my own sister? I panicked and sent Hinata a message before I completely forgot. I asked him to meet at the park and luckily he answered. Immediately, I ran and hoped that it wasn't too late.

“HINATA!” i ran and hugged him. He panicked and rubbed my cheek.

“Hinata-I want-to tell you-something very-important—I ... I fell-in love-with you. "

Hinata smiled and she hugged me. I cried over my fate that might forget what happened today. Crying maybe I'll die leaving Hinata.

“NgageyaMa… Yu've alngeady said that to me twice. "

“Huh? When?” he smiled and kiss me.

“Remembher that yittle bhoy phaincing you drew? thad is may picure ... we once promised thhat somday ... we-will get married. Yu remem-bher?"

The image of myself with that person was again printed in my brain. Yes, she is Hinata. No more mistake. That's why he asked me to get married when we first met. Apparently, he did not forget our little promise both. I hugged him and kissed him. A warm and loving kiss. A kiss that I don't want to forget. A kiss that I'm not willing to let go of.

.

.

.

A month later, Kageyama and Hinata promised to visit the park. But before that, Hinata wanted to take Kageyama's medicine at the hospital. Kageyama is a little confused, why hasn't Hinata come back until now? Finally, Kageyama tried to catch up with Hinata and how shocked he was to find out that his lover had a hit and run. He walked over to the body and started to panic. Even though someone had already called an ambulance, Kageyama still panicked. Seeing Hinata who was covered in blood and limp. When the ambulance arrived, Kageyama got in the ambulance and was still holding his lover's cold hand.

“Hinata… hiks… wakeup….” his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at Kageyama and kissed his hand.

“Wow… What a miracle .... "

“Hinata? Shouyou?”

“Tobio… I can hear you—I love you— _ **Let’s Get Married**_.”

“Yes Hinata Let’s get married, I love you.“

“Thaks Kageyama love… youa—“

 _ **BEEPPPP—**_

“Hinata? HINATA WAKEUP! LORD, I love you Hinata—SHOUYOU!”

.

.

.

At a funeral there is a handsome young man looking at a picture that looks familiar to him. He looked at the face of a cute young man and just looking at the photo, Kageyama could hear his name being called. He looked at the person he recognized as his sister and began to ask questions.

“Who is he?"

.

.

.

One year later, Kageyama Tobio breathed his last. His struggle against the tumor in his brain has ended beautifully. He is now with the person he loves. His grave is located right next to his lover's grave. Hinata Shouyou. It appears that the friends visited the two graves and they stared at the two graves sadly.

"They are very young." Tanaka said. He saw his other friends shed tears. They couldn't imagine such a tragic love story. However, just as they were about to leave the place, Sugawara thought he heard something. That voice he missed. The voice belonged to Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou.

"Yes, they were tormented when they were in this world. But right now, they are calm. And they are happy." The wind blows along with all the available memories. It leaves the world's pain and brings joy to death.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**THX FOR READ THIS STORY~**


End file.
